A Happy Ending
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: *Sequel to 'A Not-So New Beginning'* Everything has been going perfectly for Bella and Edward for the past 5 years, but could a cruel twist of fate threaten to take everything away...forever? AH. OOC. R&R Please! *Discontinued*
1. Preface

**N/B: THIS IS A SEQUEL. You may want to read 'A New Beginning' AND 'A Not-So New Beginning' Before this. If you haven't already, that is! :D**

**A/N: So the poll was basically unanimous. Although I didn't get as many votes as I hoped I would. You guys are still the best! :D **

**So, this is just the preface. But I hope it lives up to expectations. The first chapter shall be up soon! :D **

**Review please! :D We will name the review button soon! :D Unless everybody wants Cyril to come out to retirement! Lol! ****

* * *

**

_Preface: _

_Bella's point of view: _

"You can do this, baby."

All I wanted to say was, no. No, I couldn't. It hurt too much. It hurt _so _much. But I had to. She couldn't stay in there forever, she had to come out. And she was mine and Edward's baby. Our own little baby...

"Just one more, Bella." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and squeezed my hand.

I nodded, whilst squeezing his hand tighter. I hope he'd still be able to feel it...

"Ready, Bella?"

I nodded at the doctor. Bracing myself for the last of the pain. The last 9 months I'd been able to handle, this was the hard part.

Something didn't feel right all of a sudden, I suddenly felt like a part of me wasn't there. Like something had disconnected.

What was going on?

"Push on the count of three, Bella."

Something still didn't feel right. This was bad.

Edward squeezed my hand again, and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. "I love you. You can do this." He whispered encouragingly.

I couldn't say anything, back to him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, but something still didn't feel right.

"1...2...3."

And then everything went black...

* * *

**Review please! :D **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I hope the preface began to whet all your appetites! It sure did with mine! I can't believe I got 13 reviews! You _guys _that's ah-mazing! :D Thank you _so _much! **

**Remember. This is Five Years after the Wedding. Regarding ages. Leo is 9 almost 10, Bella is 25, and Edward is 24 (Since he's slightly younger.) **

**Anyway. On with the chapter! Happy Reading everybody! :D**

Chapter One: 

_Bella's point of view: _

I couldn't bring myself to look at it. I was now in the process of twirling it between my fingers, making sure I _didn't _let me eyes wander towards the little window.

Why couldn't I look? This was what we wanted, right?

I stopped twirling it and instead held it in my hands. I had to look; I couldn't just pretend this wasn't happening. I'd got this for a reason; I _had _to do something about it now.

I made my eyes move down towards the stick, and to look directly at the little window on it.

The little blue '+' sign in the window just became the most important thing in my life.

I dropped the stick and it landed on the bathroom floor with a small 'thud', and my hands automatically fluttered towards my still flat stomach.

I was having a baby...

No, correction. _We _were having a baby.

Why was I suddenly so scared? This is what we wanted. We'd talked about this, about having children, so why did it suddenly seem so daunting? I'd done this before. I could do it again. Nothing would go wrong this time. It would be perfect, because I wouldn't be on my own...

The sudden sound of the front door made me jump. Oh, they were home.

I'd have to think about this later...

I jumped up from where I'd been sitting on the toilet seat, and then picked the test up from where it had fallen on the bathroom floor. I threw it in the trash-can by the sink and then walked towards the bathroom door, flinging it open.

I walked down the stairs, only to find no-one was at the bottom. I could have sworn I'd heard the door...

"Hey." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled, leaning back into him. "Hello."

He dropped his arms and I spun round, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Well, it was _supposed _to be a quick kiss, but Edward obviously had other ideas. He brought his hands up to rest on either side of my face, and deepened the kiss.

I'd had to pull away so I could breathe. "You shouldn't do that." I whispered, dizzily.

His hands stayed where they were on my face and then he pressed his forehead against mine. "Why not?"

"Because one day, you're going to give me heart attack."

He chuckled and his hands dropped. "I don't think I could do _that_." He whispered, what sounded almost seductive.

"Mom!"

I pulled away from Edward and looked behind him to see Leo standing there with a huge smile on his face.

I walked past Edward and stood in front of Leo. "Hey, baby." I bent down to his level and he threw his arms around my neck. "Did you have a good day?"

"Mm-hmm." He removed his hold and pulled back, smiling at me.

"Do you have homework?"

That made the smile disappear. "No?" He said it like a question, and I heard Edward laugh quietly behind us.

I raised an eyebrow and Leo frowned. "Mom..."

"Go on." I stood up. "I'll come help in a bit, okay?"

"Fine." He huffed, turning round and walking down the hallway.

I sighed and then ran a hand through my hair. I was just _so _tired.

"Bella?"

I turned round and looked at Edward, who was looking at me rather oddly.

"Are you okay?" He walked the small distance so he was standing in front of me and placed his hand under my chin to tilt my head up towards him.

"I'm fine." I smiled, weakly.

He didn't say anything he instead lent forward and pressed a small kiss to my forehead.

I knew he didn't believe me. He'd always had the ability to see right through me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to put off telling him about the baby. I don't even know why I was even putting it off.

"I'll just go..." I turned round and walked into the living room where Leo was sat cross-legged on the floor.

I think I heard Edward sigh as he walked along the hallway, but I wasn't sure.

xoxoxo.

I yawned hugely and then rubbed my forehead. All I wanted to do right now was go and sleep. Everything was so stressful at the moment, although I couldn't really tell why.

"Mommy?" Leo whispered, bringing me out of my small daydream. He was waiting for me to say Goodnight.

I looked down and then smiled. "Night, baby." I leant down and kissed his hair.

"Love you." He whispered sleepily.

"Love you too."

I walked out of the room, turning the light off on the way and pulling the door quietly shut behind me.

It was too early to go to sleep, whether I wanted to or not. I walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to trip on the way.

I sighed and then walked the distance into the living room, almost collapsing next to Edward on the sofa when I got there.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. "Tired?"

"Hmm."

He kissed my hair. "Leo okay?"

"Yeah. He's probably asleep already." I laughed quietly, and then nestled myself closer to him.

"So, how was your day?" He asked. I swear questions like these are only ever asked by, parents and husbands.

"Fine." My voice shook. Oh, _crap. _

Edward's arms tightened around me, as if he was suddenly worried.

I breathed in and then breathed out slowly through my nose. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He wasn't really paying attention. I tried to push away from his hold and his arms automatically dropped from around me, when he knew what I wanted. I sat up and turned round to face him.

His eyes studied me closely, whilst I was trying to think up ways that I could bring this up, that I could tell him the news. I couldn't keep it a secret, I knew that already. I was just _so _afraid.

I'd been hurt too many times in the past, and for some strange reason, I was scared that Edward would hurt me as well. I have no idea why. Deep down, a part of me was saying that it would never happen. But there was another part of me saying that it _could _in fact happen. It had happened before, so why could it not happen again?

"Bella?" He whispered.

I blinked, only to realise there were tears in my eyes. Damn-it. Stupid reactions.

I decided that now was the time to just go for it. Otherwise I'd just decide not to, and then I'd put it off. I _had _to tell him. This baby was his as much as it was mine....

"We need to talk..."

**A/N: Haha! How much do you all hate me right now? A Cliffhanger on the first chapter?! *Gasp* I am _so _evil!! **

**Anyway! I hope you all liked the chapter! I am _so _excited to be starting this story. I have got some _epic _ideas. And I can't wait to share them all with you! :D The response I got just for the preface was amazing! :D Thank you! **

**So, review. Please? They do make me_ very _happy! :D **

**And regarding the Review Button and it's name, I've been thinking of bringing Cyril out of retirement. Do you all miss him? I know I do! :D **

**Previews will be given out to everybody that reviews the next chapter. :D So, you know you wanna review now! I really want to know what you all thought, and about me and my evil cliffhanger!! Also, let me know about the Review Button, and his name! :D **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Seriously, I Didn't Expect The Reponse I Got. Well, It Could Have Been Better But It Was Still Cool! :D **

**So, Thanks Everybody. I Hope You Didn't Hate Me Too Much After The Cliffhanger. :D **

**Thanks To Amy, For Betaing. :D She's Amazing. **

**Anyways, Happy Reading. **

_Previously: _

_I decided that now was the time to just go for it. Otherwise I'd just decide not to, and then I'd put it off. I had to tell him. This baby was his as well..._

"_We need to talk..." _

Chapter Two: 

_Bella's point of view: _

He didn't say anything straight away, and the silence scared me. It scared me more than a little bit.

I fidgeted whilst waiting for a reaction. Any reaction. But he stayed the same. His eyes studying me like they had been before, as if he was waiting for me to fall apart or something.

Apart from that, there wasn't any other sort of reaction.

After a small amount of time, which actually seemed like hours, he spoke.

"What does that mean?" He whispered, as his face slipped into a frown. I tried to calculate the emotion in his voice, but I couldn't tell if he sounded scared or confused.

He kept his eyes locked with mine and I didn't break the eye contact. It was needed. He needed to know this wasn't anything bad. This was good news. I knew that, but it didn't stop me from being scared in the first place.

I scooted forward until I was almost where I was before. Except this time I wasn't snuggled up against him.

Edward's eyes followed me the entire time, and he eventually stopped frowning. I didn't like it when he frowned anyway. He looked older, and to be honest it wasn't very attractive.

"Bella." He whispered, taking my hand and threading his fingers with mine. "You know that whatever it is, you can tell me?"

The hurt in his voice suddenly became more apparent. It made me want to just burst into tears. And I really didn't want that. I was doing everything I could to _stop _myself from crying.

I looked at him, and although his voice sounded hurt, the look in his eyes was nothing but pure and unequivocal love. I'd seen the look before obviously, but seeing it now, in this way, the force almost took my breath away.

I didn't deserve anybody as perfect as Edward. I didn't deserve him at all.

I took another deep breath in and then blew it out slowly through my nose. This was it. Now or never.

"We're having a baby." I whispered.

The reaction that I got from him now was one I _had not _been expecting.

Edward dropped his hold from around my hand as he gasped, and then his eyes widened with the sudden sound of the news.

My own eyes widened as I took in his reaction. I couldn't tell if this was a good or a bad reaction. I was severely hoping that it was a _good _reaction. I couldn't deal with a bad reaction...

"Really?" He whispered, the sudden happiness in his voice, overpowered the hurt I'd heard not that long again. The sudden change in his emotion, made me smile. It _was _a good reaction.

I grinned. "Really."

"Oh, Bella."

He moved forward, placing both his hands on either side of my face and smiled crookedly at me. It was _my _smile.

But I was watching him, studying him closely with my eyes. His own eyes were sparkling, dancing with happiness.

"You're happy then?" I whispered, not being able to hide how suddenly ecstatic I was feeling. Although, I knew all my fears from before would come back soon.

He scoffed. "Happy is not the right word, love."

And then he leaned forward a little bit more and kissed me. I should have been expecting it. I think I was secretly hoping for it, but it still caught me unawares.

I gasped at the force of the kiss, and my hands automatically moved into his hair, tugging at the ends slightly, causing a small moan from him. I smiled against his lips in my sudden victory, trying my best to deepen the kiss further, but he pulled away.

My hands stayed entwined in his hair and he moved to press his forehead to mine, still grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"I love you, so much." The power of emotion in his voice, the love that was behind it, was overpowering.

I moved back, taking my hands out of his hair, but instead taking his hands in my own and entwining our fingers together.

"I love you too." I smiled, leaning up and pecking him lightly on the lips again.

He smiled again and squeezed my hands lightly, and then let go, his face slipping into a small frown again. "I know something else is wrong, Bella."

The sudden seriousness startled me. Just a few seconds ago, it had been amazing, all the feelings, the kiss, everything. Even though I didn't want to ruin the moment, I knew I had to, because I couldn't keep my fears and insecurities a secret for long.

I shook my head for 'no' lightly. I don't even know _why _I was trying to lie. It was impossible.

"Bella..."

"No. Stop." He raised his eyebrows at my words. "Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because I know you." He smiled slightly. "And I saw how you looked before you told me. Something else is wrong."

I sighed, in defeat. "I'm just scared..."

He took one of my hands again, squeezing it gently. "Why?"

I didn't say anything, hoping it would occur to him, and then I wouldn't have to actually say it. I was a coward, an absolute coward.

Edward dropped my hand and then gasped, almost inaudibly. "You can't...really..." He was lost for words.

"I don't know." I whispered, looking down at the couch, feeling an even bigger coward than I had before. I internally kicked myself, why had I decided to bring this up _now_?

"Bella." He put a finger under my chin and titled my head back up to look at him. "I could never ever leave you. You should know that."

"I know." The truth rang in my voice. I _did _know it.

"So, why are you doubting it?" Both the seriousness and the truth were running through his voice. I should never have doubted it, or doubted him.

"But it's not just that..." I frowned, wondering why I'd just said that out loud. I wasn't making things easier for myself right now. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were studying me again. "What if something goes wrong, like last time?" My voice broke at the end, and the few tears I'd been holding in spilled down my face.

I quickly wiped them away, trying to pull myself together. I was being ridiculous. Wasn't I? A few more tears fell down my face, and Edward wiped them away with his thumb.

He then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap. I gratefully nestled against him. I could have to spend forever here and it wouldn't bother me, because this is where I belonged.

I felt him kiss my hair, his lips lingering against it for a small amount of time. "Nothing will go wrong."

"You don't know that." I contradicted.

"No, you're right, love." I could hear the smile in his voice. "But we won't let anything go wrong, because it will be us doing it together. You won't be doing it alone this time, because I won't allow it."

I leant back into him and he wrapped his arm around me, resting his hands on my stomach and splaying his fingers out across it. I smiled and then put my hands on top of his. It was unreal to think that there was life inside of me.

A tiny little baby that was both me _and _Edward. How was it possible that something so amazing could just come out of our love for one another? It was just, unreal, but something that I'd wanted since the day he first told me he loved me. I'd never wanted to be with anybody else since that day.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my hair again.

"I know." I smiled.

I never needed to doubt his love or his commitment to me again. Everything I'd ever need is right here, and right now. It would be all I'd ever need, because as long as I had Edward, and Leo and our baby, I'd never need anything else. I was set for forever.

**A/N: So, how was that then? I hope it was okay. There's one line in there, that I just adore. But it's pure cheese. Haha.**

**OMFEC. (OhMyFreakingEdwardCullen For anybody that wasn't sure!) New Moon is AMAZING! How many of you guys have seen it?! If you haven't, what the hell have you been doing since Friday?! Haha. I saw it Friday with some of my Friends, and had the most epic time. The film was utter genuis! I loved it! :D I cried so much! Haha. Overall it was totally better than I ever thought it would be. Tell me your thoughts on it as well! :D **

**I'm having some trouble with Chapter Three at the moment. I'm not sure where the story is actually going. So, I'm sorry if updates are scarce. I am busy with school as well. But, I am getting myself in gear for the story. I promise. Just bear with me. :D **

**Please review! :D They mean so much to me. I may send out a little preview of Chapter Three to anybody that reviews. Depending on how happy I am with the chapter. :D **

**So, review please! :D Cyril is probably coming out of retirement soon. So, if you review you might make him get here faster! :) You also might get a preview of Chapter Three! **

**Reviewwwww! You know you want tooooo! :D**


	4. Important Author's Note

**Hey everyone! :)**

**Before I start, I just want to say sorry for the fake chapter alert. I hate these, and I feel rather bad that I'm doing it to you guys.**

**Right, so. I've got some bad news. Well, at least I think its bad news.**

**I'm not going to be carrying on with 'A Happy Ending' anymore. I just feel that it isn't going anywhere, and I feel as if I've gotten the most out of the characters. I feel that I left it at the right place at the end of 'A Not-So New Beginning'. **

**I don't want to write something that might turn out being horrible or go horribly wrong. I just don't want to carry on with it since I no longer feel comfortable writing it.**

**I really am sorry and I just want to thank EVERYBODY who's given 'A New Beginning', 'A Not-So New Beginning' and the beginnings of 'A Happy Ending' the support they have. You are all amazing.**

**If you haven't already, go check out some of my other stories that I've written. My one-shots need some loving. :)**

**I also have an idea for a new fan-fiction in the works. It's like nothing I've written before, so stick me on author alert if you fancy reading it when I post it.**

**Thank you all once again! :D**

**Alex. xo. :)**


	5. Author's Note New Story News!

**Hey everyone. :)**

**This is just a little note to let you all know about a new story that I've just started.**

**It's _very _different to anything I've ever written before, since it's a werewolf story. Yes, you _did _read that right. I _am _swaying slightly towards the Wolves after watching 'New Moon' But this story _is _still going to include Vampires, so don't get too worried.**

**Anyway; it's called 'Love Will Find A Way' and the preface is now up on my profile! I'm really excited about it, and I'd appreciate it if you could all head on over there and have a look at it. :D**

**I'm hoping you'll all like the sound of it.**

**So, head on over to my profile and have a look. Leave me some review love if you like it. I'd really love to get some feedback. :D**

**Thanks!**

**Alex. xo. :)**

**P.S. Sorry about the double Author's Notes, if you managed to get two from me. I just really wanted to let you all know. :) **


End file.
